Wątek:ZupaBekonowa/@comment-35651369-20191011202718
Najwyższy czas raz na zawsze rozprawić się z zagadką Sillyvision. Zostało to już wyjaśnione przez twórców dość dawno temu, jednak dopiero teraz postanowiłam zgłębić temat. Dlatego przytoczmy sobie wspomniany cytat: "Correct! 'Sillyvision' is the film process, not the studio. ;)" - Bookpast, October 17, 2017. [https://twitter.com/bookpast/status/920308925127364608 Twitter.] Sillyvion nie jest żadną firmą, żadną wytwórnią, żadną spółką czy co kto tam jeszcze chce, tylko... metodą obróbki materiału filmowego. Trochę się zawiodłam, bo jak szukałam dokładnego wyjaśnienia co do tej „obróbki” (nie znam się na filmach, ok?) to wyskakiwały mi tylko reklamy usług i programów. Jako przykład mogę dać tylko Technicolor, (tu wersja angielska) a tak poza tym to tylko znalazłam artykułu o ogólnej historii animacji. W geście rozpaczy przejrzałam nawet parę tych reklam, ale bez większych sukcesów. Koniec końców nawet co do tej definicji muszę postawić kilka teorii, które postawiłam na podstawie znalezionych informacji: obróbka filmowa to ogółem edycja i montaż, technika której celem jest nadanie koloru obrazom, sama korekta bez montażu, również sama korekta która ogranicza się do jakości obrazu, itd., itd., itd... stawiam na to pierwsze, ale robiąc to, tym samym burzę swoje pewne przemyślenia, które towarzyszyły mi przy przeczesywaniu peryferii internetu... jakie przemyślenia? I tu pojawia się moja mała teoria, która prawdopodobnie ze względu na mój brak wiedzy na temat tego, czym jest w ogóle obróbka filmowa, okaże się błędna. Zastanawiało mnie, po co im w ogóle autorskie Sillyvision, skoro równie dobrze mogli skorzystać z rozwiązań, które już istnieją. Po co im w ogóle prawie na każdym pojedynczym plakatu pisać o tym, że zostało to użyte przy użyciu tej a nie innej metody? Niby może być to nawiązanie to pewnego plakatu z Myszką Miki, ale... no właśnie. Pewnego. Jednego. Czy Joey Drew Studios naprawdę aż tak bardzo chciało się pochwalić, że opatentowało jakiś nowy rodzaj obróbki filmu? Niby co w tym było takiego niezwy.... AGH! No tak! Figury! Przecież oni używali maszyny żeby... nie czekaj Przecież nie mogli tego robić od początku. Od 1929. (chyba, że zmienili sposób a zostawili nazwę) Poza tym, no, jak już mówiłam, czymkolwiek jest obróbka, NIE NIE CHODZI MI O OBRÓBKĘ JAKO OGÓLNIE MODYFIKOWANIE, to, o czym gadał Thomas, wydawało się temu dalekie... bardziej jak... tworzenie. Z tego co zrozumiałam, to „odbijają” figury i w ten sposób robią film? A może na odwrót? Drukują figury poprzez przepuszczanie przez maszynę filmu? Chwilunia. Co ja właśnie napisałam? O ludziu, dotychczas myślałam, że chodziło im o tworzenie kreskówek przy użyciu figur, ale teraz widzę, że to drugie ma większy sens! Muszę zmienić swoje tłumaczenie dialogu. Znaczy monologu. I artykuł o Sillyviosn. Jak leciała moja dawna teoria? A, Joey Drew Studios to ogółem wszystko związane z Bendy'm (Sillyvion, Bendy Land, Heavenly Toys, Briar Label, sory jak błędy w nazwach) a Sillyvision to tylko animacje... ludzie. Po co ja w ogóle piszę artykuły, jak to CENZURA prawda. Będę baaaaardzo wdzięczna, jak ktoś doooookładniee wyjaśni, o co w tej obróbce animacji chodzi, lub podzieli się swoją teorią na temat tego, dlaczego Sillyvision pojawia się na prawie każdym plakacie. I do jasnej ciasnej czemu Joey aż tak bardzo się uwziął na te ożywienie kreskówek.